


A Friend

by BlueFingers (POPP_Writing_Group)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: tf-speedwriting, Gen, Getaway being unhinged, Gore, Not Beta Read, Or edited, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPP_Writing_Group/pseuds/BlueFingers
Summary: Atomizer stopped Star Saber from killing First Aid, Thunderclash, and Riptide.  Getaway's not happy.  Don't worry, Atomizer, at least you got a redemption arc.





	A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited! Also, this is really just an excuse to write robogore+ Getaway being really creepy. My two favorite things.

Atomizer didn’t know why he followed Getaway into the captain’s “office”, not when his friend’s field was furled tight to his plating and the memory of what Atomizer had done only minutes before was crouching over both of them.  But not doing what Getaway asked wasn’t something he was used to, and so he stepped hesitantly and carefully-- and completely of his own will-- into the room.

Getaway looked at him.

“Getaway,” Atomizer said.  “I’m not--”

Getaway punched him.  Atomizer staggered back against the wall, his visor cracked from the force of the blunt blow.

The captain strode past him, and for one instant Atomizer dared to hope that he was leaving-- that the punch had been the extent of the revenge that Getaway wanted to take for Atomizer’s betrayal.  But Getaway was viciously stabbing the digits of the door-lock with a finger, and the door was sliding and locking shut, and Atomizer realized, too late, that he was trapped.

And his erstwhile captain was not looking. . . entirely stable.

“I can’t believe you would do that,” Getaway said, and his voice was eerily quiet, subdued.  Something flickered in his optics. “You helped them escape.”

“Yes,” Atomizer said.  Something in him knew that if he didn’t try and dissuade Getaway now, there wouldn’t be a chance to do it at all.  “I had to, Getaway, it was-- he murdered Mirage,  _ you  _ murdered--”

_ “Enough!”  _ Getaway screamed, and Atomizer flinched.  “Why do you think you get to say that I’m so wrong, huh?  When you’ve done everything that I have? I’m not ordinary, Atomizer, I’m  _ not,  _ I’m almost a Prime, and  _ you--”  _ He stepped closer, crowding Atomizer closer against the wall.  “You ruined my plans.”

“Getaway--”

“Getaway what?”

“Listen to reason.  Listen to  _ yourself.   _ There’s something wrong with you.  This isn’t what we wanted! I never wanted to kill Mirage, or--” Atomizer pressed against the wall, trying to escape.  Getaway was staring at him, head cocked to the side. Listening. “Or-- or Rook, I  _ never  _ wanted that!”

“You don’t get to decide,” Getaway whispered, softly.  He touched the side of Atomizer’s head, and caressed it through the flinch that followed.  “You’ve been a good partner, Atomizer, you really have. But I think you lost your way. You started to think that what  _ you  _ wanted was more important than the cause, yeah?”

“No. . .” Atomizer said, his optics straining to take in anything but Getaway’s face through the spiderweb of cracks on his visor--the sight crowding over his visual feedback, the expression increasingly more terrifying.  “N-no, I. . . I was just. . .”

He was well and truly afraid now.  He couldn’t think straight. 

He began to think that Getaway really would do something terrible.

“Let me tell you something,” Getaway said.  “Let me-- I think that we’re all really close, yeah?  I think we’re very close to Cyberutopia. And-- and my dream, becoming a Prime.  We’re so close, Atomizer, and the slightest-- the  _ slightest  _ hindrance to that becoming a reality makes us just-- that-- much-- further-- away.”  He squeezed his hand tighter on Atomizer’s left finial with each word. “What’s gonna happen when First Aid tells Optimus Prime what’s going on here?  What’s gonna happen when Riptide and fragging  _ Thunderclash  _ back him up?”  Getaway’s other hand went to Atomizer’s throat, squeezed.  “We’re gonna get shut down. We’re gonna have all this taken away.  And we’ll never--  _ never,  _ Atomizer-- reach Cyberutopia.”

“Hhng,” Atomizer gasped.  “Getaway. . . please. . .”

“I’ll never become a Prime,” Getaway mused, his hand rubbing gently over Atomizer’s throat cables, “and it’ll be  _ all.  Your. Fault.” _

Without warning, he shoved the nudge gun against Atomizer’s helm and fired.  Atomizer choked as what felt like a hollow bullet forced itself into his brain-- took his circuits and wires and boosters and turned them inside out.  He cried out and fell, his legs unable to support himself. Getaway let him drop.

“Blank,” said the captain, kneeling down.  “Just enough to disorient you. Because-- and you should take this as a compliment, Atomizer-- I’m not entirely sure I could best you in a fight.”

“Uggg,” Atomizer groaned.  

“You really were a good friend, Atomizer,” Getaway said sadly, standing up to regard him.  “But then again. . . so was Skids.”

And he grabbed Atomizer’s arm and yanked _. _

Pain.   _ Pain!   _

Atomizer screamed, or at least tried to.  His brain wouldn’t let it reach his vocalizer.  It smoldered inside him while the ripping went on and on, inescapable.  He didn’t understand-- it didn’t work, it didn’t make sense-- pain, pain,  _ pain,  _ no, stop, no,  _ STOP. _

_ STOP! _

Getaway dangled the detached arm in front of his visor, and Atomizer saw it through the cracks and sparks, blurry, dripping with energon.

“Hhng,” he said.  It came out smashed and garbled with static.

Getaway threw the arm aside and  crawled atop of Atomizer’s chest, braced his feet on Atomizer’s shoulders.  He gripped his helm in both hands, and bent down to look him in the eye. He smiled.

“Goodbye, Atomizer,” Getaway said, and  _ pulled. _


End file.
